dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Cult of the Outsider
The Cult of the Outsider, formerly known as the Envisioned, are a fanatic group encountered during Death of the Outsider. History The cult, formerly known as "The Envisioned", found the Eye of the Dead God, a supernatural relic that was part of the entity that roamed the Void before the Outsider. The Eye granted the cultists advanced perception, which also gave the Envisioned the means to find an entrance to the Void. 4,000 years ago, the group snatched a street urchin off the streets of an undisclosed city. Having seen the necessity for doing so in the stars, they dragged the boy into the Void where they cut his throat with the Twin-bladed Knife. By doing so, the Envisioned cut away the name of the boy and turned him into the supernatural entity known as the Outsider. After having created the Outsider, the Envisioned vowed to keep him in the Void for eternity as to fill the eternal emptiness of the Void with a god who would contact selected few and grant them purpose. The Envisioned kept guarding the entrance to the Ritual Hold, so that no one could enter it and find the physical body of the Outsider, which was trapped in stone while its psychic form would roam the Void as the Outsider. The prolonged exposure to the Void would eventually change the physical form of the Envisioned themselves as well. At first, parts of their body would turn into silver stone-like Void until eventually, they would merge with the Void and turn into supernatural empowered half-beings. Thus, "Envisioned" was the title the cult gave these beings, who kept protecting the entrance to the Ritual Hold but no longer acknowledged or contacted their mortal companions. Although the cult remained in the mountains to protect the Ritual Hold, they kept a close eye on the events in the outside world. By using agents like the Eyeless Gang, they were provided with food and other important objects. Many members of the Cult also carry black bone charms which give them powerful abilities in combat. In addition to guarding the Void, the cultists also studied the effects of the Void and other supernatural events, like the long- and short-term effects of sanguine infusions on a person. Over the centuries, the cultists built a vast library into the mountain, in which they stored their research. When people in the outside world showed promise, they were closely observed by the cult and, if they were deemed ready, were invited to join the cult up in the mountains. Anybody who joined the cult was forced to leave their former life and status behind – all personal items would be destroyed upon arrival. Sentimentality was not permitted either: one potential recruit was forced to put down his wolfhound and wept whilst doing it, resulting in his execution. These new recruits were also eventually influenced by the Void, slowly turning into Envisioned as well. Known Members *Antero *Malchiodi *First Librarian Cervonero *Remigio Quotes Death of the Outsider Idle Chat * "I've given up so much. My titles, loved ones, everything. Will it be worth it, to see reality, finally. To see beyond this pale world." * While the sheep slumber, we shape things. We made this world, with the dragging of a knife blade." * "For so long the Envisioned have held their positions, beyond the inner veil." * "How many of the founders are still there? Are they even human anymore?" * "He sleeps and dreams at the heart of it all, wrapped in the black and the cold. Wrapped in forever." * "What must they know, what must they have seen, staring across that final Abyss?" In the Void * "The Envisioned are congregating. I wonder why..." * I've never seen so many of the Envisioned gathered together. They see something we do not. * "Something's not right. Why are they here in such numbers?" Attacking * "There's no use running!" * "It's not wise to quarrel with us." * "Face your death!" Gallery Cultist Battle.jpg|Billie fights a cultist. Cultist Speech.jpg|Cultists listen to a speech. CultistLibrary.jpg|Cultists in their library. Library.jpg|The cultist library. Envisioned.jpg|An Envisioned. 20170918132137_1.jpg|An anatomical drawing of an Envisioned. envisionedpromoimage.jpg|Promo image of an Envisioned. VoidEffigies2.jpg|An Envisioned summons three Void Effigies. VoidEffigies1.jpg|A Void Effigy. VoidEffigy.png|A Void Effigy. EnvisionedKill.gif|Envisioned death animation. (GIF) CultistsDotO.png|Cultists in the Void. Outsider Cultist.jpg|Close up of a cultist. Outsider Cultist 6.jpg|Close up of a cultist. Outsider Cultist 5.jpg|Close up of a cultist. Outsider Cultist 4.jpg|Close up of a cultist. Outsider Cultist 3.jpg|Close up of a cultist. Outsider Cultist 2.jpg|Close up of a cultist. Cultist Whirlwind.gif|Cultist with Whirlwind bonecharm performing an attack combo. Cultist Bloodthirsty.gif|Cultist with Bloodthirsty bonecharm executing an insta-kill attack. Cultist Reflex.gif|Cultist deflecting projectiles with Reflex bonecharm. Cultist Agility.gif|Cultist performing a double-jump attack granted by Agility bonecharm. Category:Gangs Category:Enemies Category:Lore Category:Death of the Outsider Characters